


Mine

by the_marathon_continues



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mates, Non SHIELD AU, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: prompt: “You’re mine, and I don’t share.”
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcatgirl09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcatgirl09/gifts).



> thank you for the prompt!  
> ETA: I changed the rating to M just to be on the safe side.

Robbie clenched his jaw as Daisy laughed, the melodic sound stroking his senses. She was his mate, bounded by fate and the marks they shared, but here she was flirting with another man right in front of his face.

It was her job as part of SHIELD he knew, but he could swear he smelled Daisy’s scent across the bar, like warm cinnamon and sweet honey. 

Was she getting aroused by the man she was with?

Pain sliced through Robbie and unable to think about what it could mean, he abruptly got up from his table, needing to be alone. 

“Hello, handsome,” a voice purred, blocking his way. It was Raina, in one of her skintight signature flowered dresses, her eyes glittering slyly as she eyed him from head to toe. “Not waiting on your mate?” She moved closer. 

“I’m heading out. Not that it’s any of your business.” Robbie knew that Daisy and Raina didn’t get along, and he'd always give his mate the benefit of the doubt.

“We can make it my business, Roberto,” Raina licked her lips. “I’m discreet. Daisy won’t know-”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence because, with a growl, Daisy appeared, wedging herself in between Raina and Robbie.

“Stay away,” Daisy warned softly. 

“Or what?” Raina smirked. “You’ll ignore him for another man the entire night?”

“Make no mistake." Daisy’s eyes flashed fire. "Robbie’s mine. And I don’t share.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! As always, feedback welcome :) I have been having a time with writing recently, I appreciate yall sending prompts :)


End file.
